The invention relates to a micro fuel cell comprising at least:                a substrate provided with front and rear faces        and a successive stacking of a first electrode, a substantially flat electrolytic membrane and a second electrode, said stacking being supported by the front face of the substrate.        
The invention also relates to a method for production of a micro fuel cell.